


Fragile

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Brotherhood, F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: why did you allow him to scoop you away?





	Fragile

Thor spotted you from across the cafe as he indulged in some coffee with his brother, Loki. You were a simple pedestrian, nothing special about you.  But maybe that’s why Thor felt so attracted to you. You weren’t doing anything spectacular to capture his attention.

Simply reading some novel that he vaguely recognized from his high school moments. He couldn’t place the title of the book, only seeing glimpses of the cover when you lifted it off the table to turn a page.

“Would you like a picture?” Loki growled in his ear. “Be subtle, you bastard.”

“Huh?” Thor blinked as he looked at Loki once more. “Oh, right, Thanos, yes.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “What are we going to do at this meeting? I feel like the scumbag is plotting our destruction.”

“Play dirty.” Thor mumbled as once again, his attention was turned towards you as you had stood up from the chair and walked across the cafe to grab a napkin from the dispenser by the register. “Get under his skin, kidnap Gamora, perhaps.”

“And how do you plan on doing that when your attention is turned to a mere commoner?” Loki swatted at Thor hard on the shoulder, earning a death glare from the blond mobster king. “Pay attention, you imbecile, this is a serious matter”

“I know.” Thor sighed as he straightened in his chair and fully faced his brother.

Loki simply rolled his eyes and stood up. “Stay put.” Thor watched as Loki strolled over to where you sat once more before grabbing the book from your grasp. You threw him a disgusted look.

“Excuse you, I was reading that.”

Loki smirked proudly and sat across from you. “My brother requires your presence across the shop. I suggest you go to him,little one.”

You rolled your eyes and snatched the book from his hands. “I’ve got reading to do, fuck off, creep.”

“Do you really want to cause a scene?” Loki smirked threateningly as he shifted in his seat and displayed the handgun on his hip. “I suggest you walk over there and speak to him.”

Eyeing the gun wearily, you closed your book and tucked it into your arm before kicking the chair out of your way and stalking over to where Thor sat, twiddling his thumbs.

“Hi,” you grumbled as Loki forced you to sit down in his previous chair before prancing to the counter and ordering another round of coffee.

“My apologies for my brother’s-”

“you’re Odinson.” you blinked, recognition suddenly dawning on you as you looked into his bright blue eyes “Holy shit,Mr. Odinson, forgive me, I’m sorry. Please, don’t hurt me.”

Laughing at your panicked expression, Thor waved off your worries. “I simply wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful. What’s your name?”

“Y/N.”

“It’s beautiful.”

———-

Weeks went by and you always visited that cafe, hoping you see the mobster king once again. Three weeks later, he arrived. Dry blood splattered across his collared shirt. The baristas seemed unfazed by his attire, despite the violence he wore.

“Hello.” he smiled as he nearly walked out of the cafe until he noticed you sitting in a corner. “Wonderful to see you again.”

“Why do you- why-what?” you blabbered at the blood as he approached you.

Chuckling as he looked down at his shirt, he waved his hand in the air. “I had to deal with a knucklehead.” he shrugged.”It’s nothing. What do you say I take you out to dinner later tonight after I go home and clean up?”

Scoffing, you eyed him over the rim of your book. “You’re kidding me, right?”

He shook his head. “My brother says you make me happier; apparently I wont shut up about this beautiful woman I once saw in some small coffee shop He says I should attempt to quell these ramblings and ask you out.”

“Tonight, meet me here after the shop closed.” you resigned.

———-

Months had gone by and you had gone on plenty of dates with the mobster of the city. Your face often plastered across the front cover of magazines and newspapers,despite Thor’s cautious attempts to keep you away from the tabloids

You were growing bored of all the attention the media was giving you. You had eventually refused to walk out of your house. You begun to resent yourself for ever getting involved with Thor. You loved him, yet you hated the attention it brought to your life.

You weren’t accustomed to being in the spotlight like Thor had been. He’d been around the paps and cameras all his life. His face often splashed across the newspaper, often times in negative lighting. But people adored Thor anyway. He was well respected. But he held a predatory side that you’d only seen a handful of times whenever the pair of you were out in public together on the rare occasion that the paparazzi weren’t swarming the front lawn of your house.

He held a deep anger and jealousy about himself that you were terrified of. He seemed to become a different man altogether when he was provoked in the wrong way.

He’d hit you once on one of those accusations and never forgave himself for it. He spent weeks apologizing to you,bowing down and kissing the ground you had walked on whenever you had walked away from him. He cared deeply for you and did anything you had ever asked him to.

You were often overwhelmed with his affections, though you loved it at the same time. He never ordered his henchmen to kill a person when you were around,deciding to do it in private manners, away from your ears.

Every second Saturday of the month, You’d awake to him away on business for the day. But he always made sure you had breakfast in bed, along with a small bouquet of your favorite flowers.

Whenever he’d come home to you, he’d shower you with affection and attention. If he’d caught of his henchmen looking at you, he’d blast their head off whenever he assumed you couldn’t hear the gunshot in the basement.

You were terrified of him. But you loved him. How was that possible?A man you love shouldn’t place fear into your heart the way Thor had, You’d often voice your worry about Thor’s mental state to his brother.

That is, until one day, in your drunken ramblings, you were unfaithful to your boyfriend and Thor had caught on. He’d killed his brother in a jealous rage three nights after that incident.

He’d even threatened you as well, telling you to leave the house and never return to him. So you did.

A month later, he had called you once he’d found out you were staying with your best friend, Pepper Potts and her husband Tony. You would never return to Thor and his abusive life style. You’d be a fool to do so.


End file.
